Darkened Moonlight
by Z.A.G
Summary: Set three years after the game. Ashe places a bill out for any hunter to slay a fiend that is causing trouble; she never expected the hunter to be a wanted sky-pirate. Now she's torn from being Queen to being a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy XII, if I did, I would have added a more obvious relationship built between at least SOME characters.

__

Price for Rewards

Life at times can be unpredictable. For a certain Queen, she's finding that everything in her life is unpredictable. To lose her husband only a day after marriage was the first unexpected blow. He had left with such confidence, that she had believed that they would surely win the war. His death, soon followed with her own, although that is only false knowledge passed for her safety. She lost her kingdom to Archadia, and she soon found herself part of the resistance against them. A petty attempt to take back Dalmasca, it was only when she ran into thieves did things start to unwind.

The unexpected part of it all has to be when she found out that her true enemy is not Archadia but the Gods themselves, the Occarians; Venat. Countless Espers she gained, while at the same time gained new companions that she came to love as friends. A knight who betrayed her and his kingdom, only to have been framed by the twin brother that happened to be a judge. Two sky pirates with the largest bounties on their heads ever to be known at the present time. A simple common girl who's soul desire was to help people and dance; and a foolish young boy who dreamed of being a sky-pirate.

She had never expected that she would be in such a mismatched group, and that they would be the sole key of defeating Vayne. Defeating Vayne had been only one step of rebuilding Dalmasca, the next was to announce to her people that she had not killed herself. A fact that had taking a year for her people to fully adjust to. Then it was another year before she became Queen of Dalmasca. It's been a year since then and she's been doing nothing but running through laws and such for the better of her kingdom; dodging suitors that come from every corner of the country who are only interested in gain rather then well being of a civilization.

Yes, life is truly unpredictable for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca; and it seemed to be only the beginning. There has been reports of a fiend ransacking the villages outside of Rabanastre's borders and on the outskirts of Dalmasca. Although many think Rabanastre is what makes up Dalmasca, it truly is much larger than that, and Ashe will protect every citizen, whether they be in the royal city or not. She had ordered a small unit out to take care of the fiend but regretfully, it seemed that she had underestimated the fiend.

Being Queen, she cannot take care of the fiend herself, as she's stuck in the palace, so she resorted to setting up a bounty. She recalled having done quite a number of them herself three years ago, and thought it wise to do it for this matter as well. The strongest hunters of fiends aren't normally military personal, but common people who know how to handle fiends. It's something she learned in her travels with her mismatched group.

The unexpected wasn't that people would accept the bill, she knew someone would when they took note of the fact that it was a bill placed directly from the Highness. In fact, several people from across the country had taken to the hunt, yet she had not heard word of success until just recently. It had taken only a week from when she placed the bill for the fiend to be taken down. Only _one_ week compared to the six months that the fiend had been causing trouble.

"Your Highness! The hunter has arrived in the palace." One of her generals said as he bowed at her throne. "We will hand the reward by your word."

"Nonsense." Ashe stated before she stood up from her throne, "In such a victory, it shall be an honor to hand it to the hunter myself. Twas I who had placed the bill in the first place."

Kinta, her general, looked at her rather nervously, his body began to fidget uncontrollably as he tried to think of a means to dissuade the highness's wishes. "Your Majesty, I regret to inform, that the hunter had come here upon slaying the fiend."

"What matter does that cause to me seeing the hunter?"

"He is not proper to be in your presence."

Ashe closed her eyes for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He's a bit…" He trailed off

"Do continue."

"The fiend, when it was slain, released a rather horrible.. Toxin."

"You speak nonsense. If the fiend released toxin we should be treating the hunter back to health."

"The toxin isn't necessarily… deadly. It's harmless."

"Then it is not a toxin."

Kinta rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, his short blonde hair a bit damp from sweating. The combination of heavy armor during the hot day, and his nerves frying making him sweat more than normally. "I feel it would be in your best interest not to see the hunter."

"Be it as it may, I will decide what's in my best intention. Bring me the hunter."

Kinta let out a sigh before bowing once more, "As you wish my Queen."

Her general walked out of the main hall, leaving her alone once more. The nerve of him trying to decide what was best for her, she would have to put him on notice for a week. She had giving him a direct order to bring her the hunter, and he tries to say otherwise. Disobedience like that is what will make her army weak if a war arises once more. Three years of peace are short lived, and she has no intention of losing her kingdom again.

She remained standing while she waited; her white gown lying freely on the floor, trailing a foot or so behind her. It had gold lining and it left her collar bare to allow the large necklace she wore, which happened to be a royal emblem. Her hair she hadn't changed in the years, but now she is wearing the crown fit for the Queen of Dalmasca. Sterling silver, with a series of different pendants designs in it. It took her a week or so to adjust to the extra weight on her head. It had at first, irritated her neck, even through her adventures she hadn't worn a helmet for protection; not wanting to hinder her sight in a battle.

She continued to wait, growing impatient as it took longer than she thought needed for her guard to fetch. Her let out an annoyed breath and her brows itched together as she grew impatient. She placed her hands on her waist, a habit she had picked up once she had become Queen. Her guards and servants knew when she grew unhappy about something when she did this, and she often had to resort to shout to get things done. Most logical reason she could think of for the disobedience had to be the fact that Dalmasca had never once had a woman rule the kingdom on her own. The Queen had always just been by the kings side, who's only duty to the kingdom was to produce a heir to the throne.

The clanking of armor echoed outside of the main hall; several guards were escorting the hunter it seemed. But they were bringing the hunter no less, whether or not they were being courteous isn't exactly important at the moment. She just wished to acknowledge the hunters bravery and honorable commitment to her kingdom personally.

"My Queen, we have brought the hunter." Kinta her general announced before stepping to the side. There, being lead by four other guards of her own, two behind him, and two in front of him, was a rather familiar face. One she hadn't seen in three years.

He still looked the same, for the most part. His hair he had kept at the same length, but his facial features had hardened a bit to a more masculine look, as opposed to the boyish features he sported. The vest he had worn back during their adventures had been replaced by a chromed leather shirt, that had been dyed black. He still wore black slacks and armored boots, but the gauntlets were gone and he not wore simply black gloves.

Taller, he was definitely taller than the last time she had seen him. He had been shorter than she, but now, even from the distance between them, she could tell that he probably had a good half a head over her own. He still seemed to carry that energetic go happy energy, apparent from the grin he was sporting.

She noticed two things that were off however, he was covered in what appeared to be some sort of slime. She couldn't decide whether it was grey purple or blue, and with it, an extremely foul odor was filling the entire hall.

She didn't really mind though, she didn't even notice it all that much. This is Vaan, one of the few true friends she had made in the past, and regrettably, one of the few whom she had not kept in touch with. She had been far too busy with negotiations with Archadia and ruling a kingdom for such simple pleasantries as friends. Still it didn't mean she didn't care about them anymore.

"Vaan!" She announced, pleasantly surprised to find that he is the hunter. She headed towards him, intending on at least coming closer to him. Then she noticed something else that she hadn't before. His ankles and wrists were shackled. Her temper suddenly flared at this. She knew her guards were simply trying to protect her, but to treat a guest in such a manner is inconceivable. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kinta cleared his throat before giving another bow, similar to the ones before, "Your majesty, we have captured the sky-pirate Vaan Galbana"

Vaan grinned at this before letting out a short embarrassed laugh, "I think I forgot about the bounty on my head."

And that's the end of chapter one. I had several ideas for a chaptered fic, some of which I shared with another author. But then I decided this would work. What will happen? Review and find out. This chapter is mainly introductory, things will run more smoothly in the next. )

P.S. - Just so you all know, I never beat the game, and don't ever plan on to because I just love it to death and never want it to end. But that doesn't mean I don't know how it ends. That's what Youtube is for hee hee!


	2. Sentencing

Sentencing

Vaan has come to the conclusion that the dungeons in Rabanastre are a lot better than the Nalbina Dungeons, which isn't even a real dungeon as Balthier had informed him. He has his own cell this time, all by himself, barred away from any unwanted visitors. Stone walls surrounding him on three sides with no window, he is underground after all. The stale air doesn't bother him any; after having traveled around the continent and been to much more revolting places he's become accustomed to such things.

His cot is small, dirty, smelly, and damp for some reason or another. He isn't exactly sure what substance the thin mattress has soaked in but he isn't going to attempt finding out. The fact of the matter is- the mattress is much more comfortable then if he were to lie down on the stone ground. He's been here for one night already with no word.

'_At least they allowed me to clean up before tossing me down here.'_ Vaan thought as he starred at the cracked ceiling. He began to wonder if Ashe actually plans on leaving him down here, or worse yet, actually plans to execute him. After all, the bounty on his head can be collected dead or alive, and if brought alive he suspects that he's supposed to be hanged, or beheaded. He isn't sure which one he'd before. The quick and gruesome method or the long and sufferable method?

"It's not like Ashe would actually allow it anyway." He rolled to his side, tucking an arm under his head to act as a pillow. He truly believes, without a doubt, that Ashe would not honestly execute him. After all they have been through; she would find some way to get him out of here.

"Then again, I never expected she'd actually throw me down here anyway." He's getting impatient. He never could just sit and stay in one place very long which is why becoming a sky pirate felt so natural. To go where you want, when you want. The ultimate freedom a person can have.

"Wake up sky pirate!" Vaan heard come from the front of his cell.

He rolled his eyes before turning over and standing up. He rolled his shoulders a few times to ease the cramps that had built up in his body. "Geez, what took you guys so long. So am I free to go now or what?"

"Hardly." It was Kinta, Ashe's general that had come down to see him. He unrolled a scroll, "For your acts of crimes against the country of Dalmasca, you are to be hanged by the neck until dead. Sentence is to be carried out tomorrow afternoon, signed Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

"Are you serious?" Vaan ran up to the bars and poked his head through the gaps in the bars to see the document himself. It had to be some sick elaborate joke, "She would never do that."

"Don't underestimate the queen pirate. Be grateful that she gives you these two nights to live."

If Kinta wasn't wearing a helmet at the moment, Vaan would have attempted to punch his lights out. Sure enough however, when he offered Vaan a glance, there it all states. He is to be hanged by the neck, with Ashe's graceful signature scribbled at the bottom of the document. He sagged away from the bars in disbelief. If he had known this was going to happen, he wouldn't have allowed himself to get caught. Being that he's in Rabanastre, he didn't want to cause any of Ashe's guards harm, he figured he'd get stuck in a cell for a day or two, then Ashe would release him. He scratched the back of his head as he let out a short stuttered laugh. '_Man, if Balthier were here now, he'd be scolding me for being so stupid.'_

He watched as Kinta made his leave and headed up the steps from whence he came. A rumbling echoed in the quiet dank dungeon, its Vaan's stomach. Reminding him that not only is he incapable of getting himself food; but they had been courteous enough to give him something to eat either. '_Okay… Time to find a way to escape.'_

The only possible way of getting out, Vaan concluded, would be through the bars. Surrounding him is three concrete walls, and behind those walls is ground. If he were sentenced to life in the cell, he could possibly come up with a scheme to dig his way out some way or another. Seeing how he has till tomorrow afternoon, he'll have to get out as quickly as possible. He grabbed the bars with both hands and attempted to shake them. Epic fail. They didn't even budge. He kicked the bars next, hopes of loosing or breaking some of the stone surrounding the bars up top. Again it leads to failure.

_'They must have had the moogles design these cells._' If there's one time in his life where he wished moogles weren't so technologically superior, it would have to be now. He took a seat on his cot and stared at the bars. He needs to come up with some half-baked plan that will get him out of here and home free. He never really perfected escaping or breaking out of dungeons. '_Bet Balthier would know how to get out. He always seems to have sort of plan.'_

"Ugh!" He fell back on the cot, arms stretched out to his sides as he starred at the ceiling once more.

"In what foolishness is that head of yours working that would bring you to such folly?"

"Huh?" He jumped off his cot and looked to the front of the cell. There before him stood the Queen of Dalmasca, dressed in the same manner she had been when he came to the castle yesterday. "So are you here to let me out?"

Her brows raised ever so slightly, a stern look passing across her expressions. "I see you still act as a boy who doesn't know what consequences his actions gain."

"I hunted a mark. And not just any mark, a mark that was threatening Dalmasca, you have to give me some credit." He walked up to the bars and poked his head through to give her his own glare. "Or should I have just let it be and continue to cause more trouble?"

Of course, Ashe would never really find someone who is stuck inside a cell intimidating in any way. "Had you not been so careless as to actually come to the palace you wouldn't be in this predicament? Did you think that bounty would just be swept away for one good deed?"

"I expected some sort of leniency, yeah. Instead of a reward I'm getting hanged."

"I thought after a couple of years you would have gained some idea on how the world works."

"And I thought we were friends."

"And I have a country to run! I'm Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. To give a sky pirate of your stature leniency will only tarnish my image and give the appearance that I'm incapable of ruling in front of the Senate. We may have been comrades Vaan, but I'm Queen above all else."

** "…**So how have you been?" The question came out of nowhere, and it seemed the seriousness of the situation completely eluded Vaan's mind. At least, that's the way Ashe is seeing it anyway.

**"**Wh-what?"

**"**How have you been?" Vaan repeated once more, raising a single brow at her.

"None of us have seen you since you became Queen. And you don't return anyone's letters."

**"**I never received letters from anyone."

**"**Might want to talk to your staff then. Penelo was upset at first, but then just thought that you're too busy to reply back. Balthier and Fran sent you a letter a few months back as well. I never bothered since you didn't reply back to Penelo. She still sends you one every month or so."

Ashe's brows furrowed with this information, a frown crossing her features. "I will have to find out why I have not been receiving my mail. It should be coming to me directly."

**"**That still doesn't answer the question." Ashe looked momentarily confused. Vaan flashed a smile at her, "How have you been?"

She feels odd of the fact that he's standing inside a cell, sentenced to be hanged by the neck tomorrow, attempting to strike up conversation with her as if nothing in his life is wrong at the moment. Something is surely wrong with that head of his. A sigh escaped her lips and with much reluctance she slipped a key into the lock that she had been holding the entire time. She opened the door slowly before letting herself partially in, "I may be queen, but that doesn't mean my say is final in the region. If it is to become known that I willingly allowed a sky pirate free of my dungeon, the council will try everything within their power to strip me of my name and status. Do not allow me to regret this decision Vaan." She warned and her eyes were like dead weights resting upon him before she stepped to the side and opened the door freely. "Of course, this is merely the beginning; sneaking out is your responsibility. I trust you know a way to get yourself out."

**"**No problem. I snuck into this palace before remember? I can just go the same way." He's confident in his abilities, especially after the whole journey they had all shared.

**"**Do not underestimate my guards. You managed to sneak into the palace because Vayne guards were distracted with the festivals." He had offended her. In a way, what he said was a strike at her people, one that she did not appreciate coming from friend or foe alike. She fought hard for her people, yes. However, her people had fought struggles here as well while she was not in her place at the palace.

**"**Sure, just get me out of the dungeon and I'll find my way out."

**"**One thing." She pointed to the wall that separates his cell from the other. "You can't simply walk about unarmed, I gathered your supplies and equipment and brought them to you."

He looked pleased, happy to know that he wouldn't be losing anything that he had come with. He gathered his supplies, which isn't all that much. A few medical supplies, and his pole that he had brought with him, as well as the firearm. Once properly prepared he turned to Ashe, his gaze lingering on her form for several moments. It had been a long time since he had last seen her; however, he had to admit, the years had not been bad to her. She looked as beautiful as she always had, befitting for a Queen of Dalmasca. Early in their travels those years ago, he had formed a curiosity about her, and that later became a fancy, but being that he's a commoner, and a street rat at the time, he didn't put much hope into anything actually happening. She's still nice to look at, and appreciate, but he isn't going to join in her battles for the hidden reasons just to be near her anymore. He's not a teenager anymore, he grew up, matured, and with that, petty little crushes seemed like a thing of the past.

"Thanks." He said, signaling that he's ready to move on.

She brushed her hair behind her ears before during on her heels, "This way."

She motioned for him to follow as she began to lead him up the dungeon stairs. Fortunately for them, there isn't a guard patrolling the area. She and her guards are confident enough in the structure and strength of their cells that they needn't bother with patrols. Guards come to collect dishes and to bring food and water to the prisoners. Then again, it's not every night they have a highly wanted sky pirate within their dungeons, which is reason enough to have at least one lone general to be making routes in the middle of the night.

**"**Guards! Guards! Come, the sky pirate has broken out and has taken our Queen hostage!"

**"**Kinta." Ashe cursed the gods for the stroke of bad luck, "What now?" She questioned as she turned to face Vaan. She found herself starring down the barrel of his firearm.

This is the second copy, for some reason Microsoft Word is being a homo-duesh and smashing my sentencing together so I had to switch programs.


	3. Half Baked Plans

Sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter. I promise not to leave you on one this time. *lies*

Anyways! Here's the next chapter. I've got nothing to say.

Half Baked Plans

Ashe isn't sure what had transpired in such a short amount of time. She tries collecting her thoughts around the whole situation. One moment she's leading Vaan out of the dungeons to get out of the palace and free of jail. They ran into Kinta where she finds Vaan first pointing a gun at her, and then dragging her away from her guards. In a literal sense in that respect.

She isn't sure exactly what is going through the sky-pirate's mind at the moment. She just knows that whatever it is, she does not want any part of it. He has one arm wrapped around her tightly; holding her firmly against him while he presses a gun against her back. Kinta and a few of her other guards are following them slowly with swords drawn out; waiting for any moment to strike.

She doubts they will be given one, Vaan doesn't seem like the type anymore that will allow someone to sneak up on him. Evident with her one guard that has been rendered unconscious two minutes ago while they passed by a doorway.

"What could you possibly achieve fiend? You have no escape." Kinta had become quite intimidating in his six foot stature now with the Queen in danger. His helmet is different then the other guards, trimmed with a gold embroider, signifying his higher rank. His sword is posed, stiff and unmoving while his arms remain strained and ready for his opportune moment to feed his hungry sword the flesh off a pirate.

The comment doesn't seem to worry Vaan any and from what Ashe can tell, he seems to actually find humor in it. She can hear the smile he's probably wearing in his voice as he speaks, "Ah, then you guys must not have been given the memo on the secret passage."

Turned heads. Guards look around to one another which is a clear sign that they haven't gotten any such memo about anything. "You rabble! You're just bluffing."

Vaan's brows raise with interest upon the term. It 's a new one for him, he usually gets called much worse things than 'rabble.' He tightens his grip on Ashe as she tries squirming out of his hold. Obviously, she finally caught onto where they are, and where he's headed. They finally reach the end of the hall and the sky-pirate flashes yet another grin before pressing his back on the wall, "Bye."

Before the guards know what happen, the wall spins around, and the pirate and their Queen disappear on the other side. Ashe is flung away from Vaan as he turns back to the wall and produces two daggers that she hadn't even brought back for him, and shoves them in the fine gaps of the rotating wall, wedging them in before the guards on the other side can get the wall opened.

"That cursed pirate! Quickly, go get more men. Someone grab something that we can use to beat this door down!" Vaan can hear Kinta shout from the other side of the door.

"Well, it'll hold them long enough for us to get a head start."

"I do wish you are speaking about yourself, I will not be wandering around in these waterways."

"You're my ace in the hole in case they do manage to catch me." Vaan waves a finger at her as he grabs her arm and pulling her to her feet.

The moment she is brought to her feet, her face contorts in pain. She did not; however, scream out in pain. She is Queen, she is stronger then other people, and has much more dignity then to cry. Even if her ankle hurts like hell. Luckily Vaan is keen on the observation, having journeyed with her and fought battles alongside her, he at least knows the signs to look for if she's hurt. She has too much pride to seek help or ask for aid in a battle, which is why he has always made sure to keep an eye on her as much as Basch had done, if not more. He ends up bringing her arm around his shoulders and wraps his other arm around her waist before pulling her up against him, easing the weight off of her bad ankle.

Keen on injury observation is one thing, obvious signs of disapproval or anger is another thing. It always seems like Vaan has the knack for not picking up on everyone's annoyance, especially when he's the cause of it.

Ashe for the most part, has been doing good, she hasn't tried clawing his eyes out, or shouting at him, she's remains calm throughout the situation, given the circumstances. She has to keep reminding herself not to get too angry and completely miss any opportunity of at least understanding some sort of logic in what Vaan is doing. It's hard though. So very hard.

"You'll never outrun them now." She sounds almost happy with her twisted ankle, "You can not, in good terms of logic, advance far enough to get through quicker then my guards. Leave me here and go if you wish to get free."

Again with that smile. She's beginning to hate that smile of his and she's only seen it happen in the span of ten minutes. Perhaps three times she's seen it? That smile seems to hold secrets, amusement, and it is mockery all at once. "You obviously forgotten what the waterways are like. I know the way, your men don't. I don't have to go fast because they'll be lost by the first turn."

She scowls once more as she takes insult to that accusation, "You underestimate my people."

That smile didn't waver any, "But Ashe, you were lost the first time we met in this waterway."

He said it so innocently that it made her want to smack him. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself not to become quick to temper. She hasn't even realized that they've been walking this entire time, sloshing around in the waterways. Perhaps it's because she's barely walking to begin with, it's like she's floating while he's carrying her. Her brows furrow in thought, no… it's not like she's floating, she IS floating. She gives a sharp look at Vaan.

"Finally noticed didn'Cha?" He chuckls deep in his chest, "Told ya wouldn't slow me down any."

"…You had those daggers this entire time." It really wasn't a question.

"Yep! The guards missed them. They usually do since they're small enough to hide."

"You were searched…"

"I guess they weren't thorough."

"…You were going to break out."

"Well.. Not exactly. I actually forgot I had them myself. They're really small. I kind of wedged that wall without much thought into it. But yeah… I guess sooner or later I would have gotten out."

She closes her eyes and takes another breath as she feels her temples throbbing as a headache begins to build. "If you are certain of your chances of getting away from them, even with me, why are you bothering with making me go with you. Surely you can get out faster without me."

"I'm doing you a favor."

"Kidnapping me. Queen of Dalmasca, is hardly a favor. Much less for anyone."

That same smile spreads across his lips once more, however this time, he isn't looking at her, "You need a vacation Ashe."

"The Queen of Dalmasca has no time for your idling fancying ideas. Nor does she have time for a vacation, she has a country to maintain."

"Ah. Back to the royal tongue I see." He rolls his eyes. He stops suddenly and turns his head to the side to regard her. "Do you really not see what I'm doing here?" Upon her flat look and lack of response he takes it as a 'no'. "You were the one that said if they caught you helping a pirate escape you would get in trouble."

"…."

She's surprised to say the least. To think that he has actually thought that quickly upon Kinta catching them. He has been the one who just seems to be always confused and at a loss on what exactly is going on during their travels. He's changed a lot more then she realized at first. Then again, it should come as no surprise, he's been a sky-pirate for awhile now, they don't have time to not know what to do in any given situation.

"Kidnap me to get away, you've gotten away, you do not need to hold me."

"Hey. I'm a sky-pirate." He said as if that answers all before he turns back to bringing them through the waterways.

"I fail to see that as a justified answer."

"When sky-pirates can get a treasure, they take it."

"I am not some prize to be taken!" She almost smacks him. Almost by a mere inch or so, she swings, he ducks, and she drops to the ground when he lets go of her. Luck, will have it, decids to play with her. As it is, luckily for her, that the sudden lack of support comes as a surprise to her but the fall is broken by the knee deep water. Unlucky for her, it's deep enough to drench her when she catches herself on all fours.

"You know… We should really be making haste." He decids to offer, and Ashe can feel the smile that's across his lips already.

She however, will not let her pride be shaken, and with all the dignity in the world she stands up once more, adjusts herself so that her clothes aren't hanging so terribly low in the front due to the weight of the drenched wardrobe and turns around to continue forth; stepping up onto an area that's not submerged in water.

"Wrong way." She heard immediately.

"I beg to differ, if my recollection is correct, this is the direction we had used to get out of the waterways."

"And your recollections would be correct except that's the long way."

"I do not recall any other direction we can use."

"Ah, but that's because you're not looking at methods." Upon her raised eyebrows he smiles before pointing to the side of the platform they currently stand on.

To her left is a stream of running water that carried a fast current. It travels in a slight decline of slope, perhaps twenty degrees or so in Ashe's calculations. Regardless, what he's asking her to do is possibly jump into this dangerous rushing stream, in her heavy gown, and allow the stream to carry her off? That is unlikely to happen anything soon.

Her arms cross over her chest once more and she bore down on him the glaring of the Queen of Rabanastre, "One would have to question whether your sane or not at the moment to think that I would partake in a half brained plan such as the one that you are suggesting."

"Ah… The royal tongue. Feels like old times. Except I'm not so easily intimidated anymore." He just seems to grin off whatever deadly daggers that she's throwing at him with her gaze before walking over to her and throwing her over his shoulder. An action, that he did not rightly think much through since if he considers his actions before taking them, and regards her as Ashe, and not a common woman, well then he wouldn't be subject to the sudden knee that crashes into his chest.

Once on her feet again, she scrambles away from him to get a safe distance away so he wouldn't be able to touch her again. "Do not think for a moment that I'm going to willingly allow you to use my name for you to make some money Vaan."

"Honestly…" Vaan starts as he picks himself back up. He rubs at his chest a little, feeling the sore that will be there soon enough already beginning to form. "You need to watch your surroundings Ashe. You have a Malboro behind you."

"What?" She turned quickly, ready to evade any tentacles or teeth that would be snapping in her direction. Only, there is nothing, and by the time she turns back around to tell him he's being foolish, Vaan is already there, and practically tackles her into the stream. The surprise, and the strike causesher to intake some of the water, a thought most unpleasant as she tries not to think about what is actually in the water and why so many people avoid the place like the plague.

She is certainly not having an easy time adjusting to the sudden slide motion that her body is suppose to be doing, instead she is tumbling. The water is not as deep as she thought it would be, and the flooring is not at all smooth.

A pair of arms wrap around her waist before she feels herself being pulled up and on top of Vaan's body as they slide down. For a moment she is bewildered by the action until she realizes that she is no longer feeling her legs and back being chewed up by the cement waterslide. She can only imagine what it's doing to him with her weight on top of him as well, and for a moment she's thankful that she's pressed up against his body rather than to have her gown torn to pieces. It's not exactly the most sturdy of wardrobes, it is, in fact, quite delicate. The bottom skirt has already been torn enough to bare some leg on either side of it.

She clutches onto his vest and closes her eyes. Normally she would be shouting at him for dropping her in this stream, but the fact that she already got herself drenched made arguing somewhat pointless in all respects. Her eyes open however when she feels his legs spread wide, and her legs drop enough to start grinding on the slide. She curls her feet until her shoes are hitting the concrete so she can lift her legs up. The action also happens to push her form more tightly against Vaan and shove her pelvis in dangerous territory.

She barely recognizes the fact that they're slowing down until she glances over her shoulder to see why he spread his legs in the first place. His feet are dragging on the side of the makeshift waterslide to slow them down before they run over the edge at the bottom. Seeing this, she does her part and presses her shoes in as hard as she can to help slow their momentum down, and when it's slow enough, they are no longer being carried. In fact she can also sit up without being tossed forward.

"See?" Vaan started as he sat up as well, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

This time she did smack him.


End file.
